A Knight's Oath: A Fanfiction of the Dresden Files
by brownbookwrym
Summary: My first fan-fiction, ever. My interpretation of what happens if the Knights of the Cross were revived, and truly destroyed the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Rated "T" for some mild language and violence, but nothing worse than the books.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dresden Files. Not in a million years. That honor belongs to Mr. Butcher. Please use common sense, not copyright sense. Mr. Butcher, please keep writing!

I. They say that life is short, so you should enjoy every minute you've got. Even though, as a wizard, I should live for a couple centuries if I don't get myself killed, the last part of that still holds true.

I was trying to get myself into the formal suit I had for formal equations to go to Thanksgiving at the Carpenter's, while quizzing Molly through the door on how to pass her wizarding examinations. "What is the Fifth Law of Magic?"

"Thou shall not seek beyond the outer gates."

"That's the Seventh." I grunted as I tried to button my cuff links.

"Why do I have to learn all this, again?" Molly moaned.

"Because in a month, your Doom of Damocles will be up, and the Council will test you. The Council is rather uninventive with people who don't meet their expectations."

"So you're going to stop training me?"

"Your being my apprentice has nothing to do with the Doom. The two are separate. You're my apprentice until I say otherwise. Or die. Which will happen if you fail, which is why you are not going to fail."

The door bell rang.

"Could you get that, please?"

I heard Molly get up and answer the door. I fastened my tie.

"Hello, Sanya," I heard her say.

I walked out into the main room. Sanya stood in the doorway, also wearing a suit, but with an antique cavalry saber hanging from a heavy leather belt on his hip. "Hey, just in time. We're about to head to Michael's."

"I still don't get this holiday. I hate turkey."

"Me too, comrade, just don't tell Charity." I said with a grin, earning a scowl from Sanya. He hates the Russian jokes.

I walked to the doorway and picked up a duffel bag by the floor.

"_Amoracchius?"_ Sanya asked. "I thought Michael made up his mind to put up the sword."

"I'm just giving it one last shot."

Sanya shook his head. "Dresden, Michael has put more than half his life into being a Knight. He deserves some rest."

"No rest for the holy," I quipped. "Let's go."

"One moment, Dresden. I have a favor to ask."

"Sure. What?"

"I would like to drop this off with Father Forthill on the way, for safekeeping while I'm at Michael's." He reached into his suit pocket and took out a brown leather bag about the size of his hand. I should have known then that bad things were on the horizon. "I don't want to bring these into his house."

"Hell's bells, man, is that what I think it is."

Sanya nodded. "Twenty-seven."

I stared at him.

He smiled at my confusion. "Ever since Michael was hurt, I've been slowly hunting down the Denarians, one by one, though I've hit a cold streak the last month or so. But I don't want to take them into Michael's house…"

"Of course, of course. Bob!" shouted, and he materialized through the wall. "I'm going to Michael's."

"Sure, I would go too, and stuff my mouth with my apprentice's mother's food, if I had nothing better to do," he replied, nonchalantly.

"Thank you." I herded Molly and Sanya out of my apartment, then locked the door, set the wards and checked to see that they were working. Then we set off.

II. Thankfully, the car gods were apparently pleased with me, because the Blue Beetle didn't suffer a single hiccup on the way to Michael's place.

We stopped by Our Lady of the Angels, and Sanya deposited his Denari in the sanctuary. There was no way a demon was getting in there.

Then we made our way to Michael's house. I parked the Beetle, and the three of us disembarked*. [not a Dresden-ish word] I noticed that there was an extra forth car: Michael's truck, Charity's mini-van, Daniel's clunker sedan, which was worse than the Beatle, if that was possible, and a well-worn Jeep that I had never seen before. I shrugged. Maybe Michael's or Charity's parents were here.

I knocked on the door, and it was immediately answered by a young man, apparently in his mid-thirties, who looked like a young verson of Michael, or an older version of Daniel. He was dressed in a military uniform of camouflage-patterned fatigues, and had a beret on his head. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Arthur!" Molly screeched, and threw herself on him.

He caught her awkwardly. "You're home." She released her grip around him and looked at him. "Are you staying this time?"

"Yes. My enlistment is up. Who's this?" he asked, indicating me and Sanya.

"Friends of your father. May we come in?" Sanya said.

"Sure," he opened the door and we walked through. "Mom," he called, "Molly's here, with some…friends."

Charity Carpenter walked into the entrence way from the kitchen. "Harry, Sanya, come in, come in. Michael's in the living room. I see you've met Arthur, our eldest."

"Eldest? I thought Molly…"

"Nope," Molly said. "You better go see Dad before the munchkins swarm all over us."

Sanya and I walked to the living room, where Michael was sitting in a large arm chair. His head was bowed, and was resting on his clasped hands.

"Regular praying, or something special?" I asked.

Michael looked up and saw Sanya and me. "Harry, Sanya, so glad you could make it." He got up, but I could see the pain it caused him flash across his face. Old wounds, my fault.

"Take it easy," I said, directing him back into the chair.

"How can I, when you keep putting quandaries in my way?" He sounded serious.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you recommend my business to Marcone?" he asked. "He's been calling me for two weeks now, wanting to hire me to build and repair a lot of buildings. And he's offering a price well above what it costs. I don't know what to do about it."

"Take his money. Do a good job." I suggested.

"Dresden, I may not be a Knight anymore, but I try to be a moral man. Why did you involve me in it? I know it was you, how else would Marcone, a gangster, know about me and my construction business?"

I sighed. "Yes, I recommended you, both as a good builder, and as someone who knows how to build against magic. What's the moral quandary?"

"He wants me to reinforce a bunch of the old buildings around the town, especially schools and hospitals. I don't know what to make of it. Oh, and he wants me to use my knowledge as a former Knight of the Cross to put up wards against evil. Why?"

"Guilt. When Marcone was starting out, someone tried to kill him and a young girl was caught in the crossfire. Now, the war between the Red Court and the Council is about to flare up again, and his guilt's making him try to protect those he can, especially children."

"So I should help him help others. That's all I can do now."

I saw a shot and took it. I pulled _Amoracchius _out of the duffel bag, and offered it, hilt first to Michael. "You could take it back. If there's one thing I know about love, its never too late to go back."

Michael smiled. "It is for me."

Sanya stepped forward. "Dresden, he's done. Resigning a Knightship is more than just giving up the metal sword, relic-embedded or not. Put it this way, if he was still a Knight of the Cross, his injuries would have been healed by now."

There it was. Michael was officially out, and I had to look else where for help. The three of us stood there in silence, awkwardly. Then we heard voices from outside the door, in the adjoining hallway. It was Molly and her brother Arthur.

"I don't believe in that magic crap, Molly. I think you hoodwinked Mom and Dad with it, and that you're with that guy. Molly, you could ruin your life, you could…" Arthur kept going on, but I winced. Is that what it looks like to the outside world?

Sanya and Michael were sharing grins. At least someone was having a good time today.

"Alright, Miss O-Powerful Sorceress, Master of the Mind, if what you said was true, you can control people's minds right. Then stop me from tickling you."

I heard Molly yell through tickling fits, "Alright then, army man. I've got your mind!"

That worried me. This had gone far enough. I mad a motion with my hand, and the heavy wooden door swung open. "Third Law of Magic," I barked.

"Thou shall not invade the…oh, crap." She stared guiltily at me.

"No harm, no foul with me, but watch yourself. The next slip could cost you your life, and mine too."

She nodded glumly. "Hey what are you talking about, creep?" Arthur said.

"Arthur," Michael began soothingly.

"No," Arthur snapped. "He's threatening my sister, and you're just standing there doing nothing!" He drew a sleek hand gun from a holster at his waist. Oh, boy. This was going to get ugly.

I focused on a single force ring on my finger. "_Forzare_!" Arthur slammed into the wall behind the doorway. I walked up to him, keeping my hand outstretched. I didn't have to, but sometimes, its good to fall into the classical wizard stereotype. I kept a sustained blast of force on him, but he still struggled. I used the energy stored in a second ring. He stopped wriggling.

"Now listen to me, kid. There is magic in the world. To your credit, its hidden, well-hidden, hidden by a veil of death and murder. You see, with magic, anything is possible. I could kill you with a thought. But I won't."

I let my hand fall and the force spell dissipate. Arthur slid to the ground. "I'm a good wizard, Arthur. A good person, more accurately, terrible wizard. See, I don't agree with the White Council, basically the government for wizards. They have rules, seven rules called the Seven Laws of Magic. Break one of them, and they'll send a swarm of wizards armed with magic swords to chop off your head. Don't worry, you can only break them if you can do magic, and I don't think you can. It's possible, though. Your mom can, and your sister can."

"But here's the rub: almost three years ago now, your sister broke one of those seven rules, and nearly lost her head, literally. Luckily, I don't agree with the Council's policy. So I pulled a few strings, and got her off the chopping block. Literally. Well, not actually literally, because the Warden just chops off your head, no block needed. Anyway, I saved your sister."

"So now you think you own her?" Arthur said. I could see he still didn't like me.

"No, I don't own her. I'm her teacher, she's my apprentice. And, for the past three years and two more weeks, I'm her parole officer."

Arthur looked at me blankly.

"Remember how I pulled strings. It wasn't politicking. I suck at that. I bought her a second chance with my own neck."

Arthur looked at me, a new look of respect coming into his eyes, driving off the rage. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Michael said.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

"It's okay, kid. You acted with good intentions, that's the important part. With love in your heart, defending what you…love."

He noticed the pause. "What?"

"You finished a tour in the Army, right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know, get a job, maybe with Dad, otherwise I'd reenlist. Why?"

"I think there might be a job opening, but let's discuss it after diner."

Michael looked both worriedly and with pride at his son. Sanya just looked incredulous.

"Dresden, are you sure?"

"You saw him. I blasted him with something he knew nothing about, something he never saw coming, something he didn't understand, something that should of held him flat, and what does he do? He keeps fighting, keeps trying, with nothing but love and concern for others in his heart. What better requirement could I have? Does he have to be of royal linage, was my guess right? Well, he has it, through Michael. I'd say he's perfect for the job."

"So why are we discussing it after dinner, instead of you making an offer now?" Arthur asked.

"Because I don't want your mother to poison me or stab me in the back with the carving knife," I said.

Arthur laughed. "That sounds like Mom."

The door bell rang. "Ah, that must be our unknown guest," Michael said. "The Order of St. Guiles asked me to help them put up one of their operatives who's coming to Chicago for a while, until she can get an apartment. Sanya, Dresden, will you see them in?"

From his explanation, I knew choosing me and Sanya was more than just an honor guard choice. The Carpenter house had been granted special protection by Raphael himself. Nothing could get in by any means unless it was invited, but opening the door could be seen as an invitation, depending on what it was. So I was there to see that it was indeed a Red Court vampire, and Sanya was there to check on its holy seals. We didn't want to let one of those monsters loose in here.

As we walked to the front door, Sanya closed his eyes. I knew he was sensing for the aura of the marks. I pulled out an empty snow globe and concentrated on it, closing my eyes. Slowly the image of the Carpenter house formed inside the globe.

It was a new trick I picked up, after my experience with omniscience on Demonreach island. I had deduced, correctly, as it turned out, that if I was familiar enough with a place, I could produce a certain level of omniscience through what was essentially backwards tracking. This spell dealt with auras, specifically the auras that surrounded people and the supernatural.

There were several glowing dots in different parts of the house. There was a cluster of yellow dots with a single blue one in the dinning room. Those were Charity and the kids as the yellow dots, with Molly as the blue one. Another blue dot, mine, was in the entrance hall, along side a bright golden dot that I had never seen with this spell before. That must have been Sanya. I noticed with a pang that Michael's dot, showing him moving slowly from the living room to the dinning room was pure yellow. His days as a Knight were over.

But more disturbing were the two red dots outside the door. Two of them. The Order had only sent one. Sanya moved to open the door. "Sanya, there are two of them out there."

"I know, Harry," he said. "I'm sorry."

I should have hit him right then and there. But I didn't, and he opened the door to reveal a woman I hadn't seen in over half a decade. Susan. She looked as beautiful as ever, the tips of holy demon-binding tattoos that rose past her blood red scarf adding rather than subtracting from her looks. She was dressed in a red overcoat. She held hands with a similarly dressed child, a child who looked a lot like her, and like…me.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "Its been so long. I don't think you've been introduced to your daughter. This is Lucy."

III. Apparently, the Carpenters had a Thanksgiving tradition. They would stand in a circle with their guests, holding hands, say grace, and then each one would say aloud a few things they were grateful for. I had never been good at that sort of thing, but when I opened my numb mouth and said, " I am grateful for seeing Susan again, and meeting my daughter Lucy," it went over very well, was taken as a very good thing to be thankful for, and totally masked the fact that I was still in complete and utter shock.

Then we had dinner, and my mind was overwhelmed by the myriad of wonderful flavors that was Charity's Thanksgiving feast. We all ate until we were stuffed, and yet there was still plenty of food on the platters and in the bowls. Even the gravy was only half empty.

"Charity," I said. "You didn't get one of those tricks with bread and fishes, only for everything did you?"

"_No, she did not,_" a voice boomed. I turned and literally saw an angel. He stood literally seven and a half feet tall, dressed in a sky blue robe, and had what appeared to be a solid gold trumpet tucked under his arm. Most of us acted with surprise or alarm. Sanya calmly pulled out a chair between him and Michael, who gestured to the empty chair with "Have a seat if you're not in a rush, Gabriel." I shrugged. "I would have expected Uriel. He keeps showing up to help out." Surprisingly, the archangel stuck his fingers in his ears and actually belted out in heavenly tones, "La-la-la-la, I can't hear you."

"So why are you here?"

"To answer a request of Sanya's," the angel said, again melodiously. "The answer is…I can't tell you. That is beyond what I can pass along. However, a moment of opportunity is at hand. To learn more, you must go back to the wisdom of the ancient Greeks."

He turned around and walked out of the room. He would be gone if any of us tried to look for him.

"Was that actually an angel?" Arthur breathed. "Yep," I said, "In the…feathers. Charity, excellent meal, could I beg you for some coffee?"

That woke Charity up from the stupor that had occurred in the angel's presence. She quickly herded everyone through the dessert course. When it was done, Sanya excused himself and got up from the table. "Dresden, I'm going to go know. Thank you for the ride here."

"Don't you need a ride?" Arthur asked. Just then the door bell rang, and we could hear Father Forthill's voice from outside the door, "My car broke down outside. Who needs a ride?" Sanya and Michael exchanged a smile.

I nudged Arthur. "That's one of the perks of my job offering."

Later, he and I were back in the sitting room with Michael. Molly and Charity were packing the leftovers, and I assumed having a mother-daughter bonding talk. Daniel was in the adjoining living room, looking after the younger children who were playing around. I saw my namesake, little Harry, flipping through a book almost as big as he was. The three of us were sipping coffee.

"So what's this job offer?" Arthur asked me.

I took a deep pull of coffee. "Arthur, what do you know about what your father used to do before his injuries, other than construction."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. Coach baseball, pray."

"I used to be part of an ancient order, known as the Knights of the Cross."

I held up three fingers. "Three knights. Wielding three swords. Containing the three nails of the Crucifixion. They were formed to fight a group of demons who joined with humans, know as the Knights of the Blackened Denarii, or Denarians, for short. The battle has waxed and waned for both sides, but now we're at a critical point. About five years ago, a Knight of the Cross named Shiro was murdered by the Denarians. He gave his blade _Fidelacchius _with me for safe keeping. When your father was injured to the point of not being able to continue with his duties, he did the same. So now I am tasked with distributing two holy blades to warriors who will defend mankind. And I'd rather do it before the last living Knight, Sanya, who you meet today, dies.

So here is my job offer: pick up your father's sword, and become the Knight of Love in his stead. The position has a lot of duties, and a lot of perks. I don't know them all, you would have to ask your father, but I do know this. It won't be easy, it will probably get you killed eventually, and it will certainly hurt. Shiro was tortured to death to save me. I leave you some time to think about it."

Arthur looked pensive. "What should I do, Dad?"

Michael looked at his son, an expression of love on his face. "I wish I could tell you, son. But I can't. This one, you'll have to find on your own, within yourself."

"What can I do as a Knight? I'm assuming that some of the perks mentioned are abilities."

"I can't tell you," Michael said. "It's based on faith, so you'll have to discover how the abilities work on your own."

Arthur looked at me. "I don't know either, but I do know what form they take. Firstly, you have sort of a divine enabling field around you when you're answering the call to serve. Your car will run on an insanely low tank of gas, difficulties resolve themselves, that kind of thing. You saw it today, or at least heard it, with Father Forthill. Its not the first time his car has broken down in front of this house, and he knows it won't start until he takes a Knight where he needs to go. You also have protection and attack against creatures of evil, who exist as sure as magic does. I've seen your father burn vampires with his bare hands. Your sword also has great abilities against creatures of evil, and fairies too, although that may just be the iron. It's greatest attribute is as a leveler. It essentially removes magic power from the equation, and makes it a battle of faith, will, and resolve instead."

Arthur bowed his head for a moment, then looked up at me. "I'm in."

I looked at Michael. "Have him kneel then knight him. Then say something. That's it."

Arthur kneeled. I drew _Amoracchius_, and tapped him on both shoulders. Then I transferred my hold to the guard. "Hold onto the sword," I said. He complied. "_Amoracchius_ is again wielded by a Carpenter. Excalibur is once again wielded by an Arthur. Long live Love. Rise a Knight of the Cross."

VI. "Good job," Michael told me later. Arthur was still staring at _Amoracchius_.

"I'm just glad I only have to do it one more time."

We sat in silence, drinking our coffee. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Michael asked.

"Have faith," I said jokingly. "But I'll keep an eye out for him all the same."

Michael nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

We heard Michael's big grandfather clock strike eleven. In the other room, I saw Molly get up, to the howls of protest from her siblings. "We never get to see you! Come on, big sis!" I saw a look of regret flash on her face. I got up and crossed to the doorway. "Molly," I said. She looked up at me. "You don't have school tomorrow, right?" She nodded. "You can stay for the weekend, if you'd like." The triumphant cry of her siblings blocked out whatever response she might have had.

I turned around and walked back into the living room, only to discover that Susan was now sitting in my seat. "Hello, Harry," she said. "Hey, long time, no see. What's up? How are you doing?"

"Good," she said. "I'm here…well, actually, I'm here for two reasons. The first is for Sanya."

"Sanya?"

"Yes, about a month ago he asked the Fellowship if we could send one of our operatives to help him with a mission. Apparently, some of the Blackened Denarii have fallen into the hands of the Red Court aristocracy."

"That's not good. What else?"

"Its about Lucy," she said gesturing to the child. "She's your daughter too, so I thought you should have a say. Her birthday is in two months. She'll turn seven, which is the youngest the Fellowship will mark her. Its…painful."

From what I knew about vampire urges from Thomas, that was a gross understatement.

"I don't know if I should let them, if I should wait…be if we do…" If she waited, Lucy could drink a human's life blood, and become a full Red Court vampire.

"I say go for it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Besides, I had a crappy childhood, and I turned out okay. Right?"

Then my mind did a double take. "Wait, she's not bound? Susan, are you crazy, bringing her in here, with all the children? If she…"

"She hasn't left my sight, Harry. Its okay."

I sighed. "Why don't you two come spend the night with me?"

Susan smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Alright."

"Mommy," the little vampire girl next to Susan said. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep."

Susan looked at me. "Soon, honey," I said. "We're going to go now."

I said goodbye to Michael, Charity and Molly, and we left. It was a quiet drive. I was busy thinking two thoughts the entire time: Susan's back, and I'm a father.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, the car gods were apparently pleased with me, because the Blue Beetle didn't suffer a single hiccup on the way to Michael's place.

We stopped by Our Lady of the Angels, and Sanya deposited his Denari in the sanctuary. There was no way a demon was getting in there.

Then we made our way to Michael's house. I parked the Beetle, and the three of us disembarked. I noticed that there was an extra forth car: Michael's truck, Charity's mini-van, Daniel's clunker sedan, which was worse than the Beatle, if that was possible, and a well-worn Jeep that I had never seen before. I shrugged. Maybe Michael's or Charity's parents were here.

I knocked on the door, and it was immediately answered by a young man, apparently in his mid-thirties, who looked like a young version of Michael, or an older version of Daniel. He was dressed in a military uniform of camouflage-patterned fatigues, and had a beret on his head. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Arthur!" Molly screeched, and threw herself on him.

He caught her awkwardly. "You're home." She released her grip around him and looked at him. "Are you staying this time?"

"Yes. My enlistment is up. Who's this?" he asked, indicating me and Sanya.

"Friends of your father. May we come in?" Sanya said.

"Sure," he opened the door and we walked through. "Mom," he called, "Molly's here, with some…friends."

Charity Carpenter walked into the entrence way from the kitchen. "Harry, Sanya, come in, come in. Michael's in the living room. I see you've met Arthur, our eldest."

"Eldest? I thought Molly…"

"Nope," Molly said. "You better go see Dad before the munchkins swarm all over us."

Sanya and I walked to the living room, where Michael was sitting in a large arm chair. His head was bowed, and was resting on his clasped hands.

"Regular praying, or something special?" I asked.

Michael looked up and saw Sanya and me. "Harry, Sanya, so glad you could make it." He got up, but I could see the pain it caused him flash across his face. Old wounds, my fault.

"Take it easy," I said, directing him back into the chair.

"How can I, when you keep putting quandaries in my way?" He sounded serious.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you recommend my business to Marcone?" he asked. "He's been calling me for two weeks now, wanting to hire me to build and repair a lot of buildings. And he's offering a price well above what it costs. I don't know what to do about it."

"Take his money. Do a good job." I suggested.

"Dresden, I may not be a Knight anymore, but I try to be a moral man. Why did you involve me in it? I know it was you, how else would Marcone, a gangster, know about me and my construction business?"

I sighed. "Yes, I recommended you, both as a good builder, and as someone who knows how to build against magic. What's the moral quandary?"

"He wants me to reinforce a bunch of the old buildings around the town, especially schools and hospitals. I don't know what to make of it. Oh, and he wants me to use my knowledge as a former Knight of the Cross to put up wards against evil. Why?"

"Guilt. When Marcone was starting out, someone tried to kill him and a young girl was caught in the crossfire. Now, the war between the Red Court and the Council is about to flare up again, and his guilt's making him try to protect those he can, especially children."

"So I should help him help others. That's all I can do now."

I saw a shot and took it. I pulled _Amoracchius _out of the duffel bag, and offered it, hilt first to Michael. "You could take it back. If there's one thing I know about love, its never too late to go back."

Michael smiled. "It is for me."

Sanya stepped forward. "Dresden, he's done. Resigning a Knightship is more than just giving up the metal sword, relic-embedded or not. Put it this way, if he was still a Knight of the Cross, his injuries would have been healed by now."

There it was. Michael was officially out, and I had to look else where for help. The three of us stood there in silence, awkwardly. Then we heard voices from outside the door, in the adjoining hallway. It was Molly and her brother, Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't believe in that magic crap, Molly. I think you hoodwinked Mom and Dad with it, and that you're with that guy. Molly, you could ruin your life, you could…" Arthur kept going on, but I winced. Is that what it looks like to the outside world?

Sanya and Michael were sharing grins. At least someone was having a good time today.

"Alright, Miss O-Powerful Sorceress, Master of the Mind, if what you said was true, you can control people's minds right. Then stop me from tickling you."

I heard Molly yell through tickling fits, "Alright then, army man. I've got your mind!"

That worried me. This had gone far enough. I mad a motion with my hand, and the heavy wooden door swung open. "Third Law of Magic," I barked.

"Thou shall not invade the…oh, crap." She stared guiltily at me.

"No harm, no foul with me, but watch yourself. The next slip could cost you your life, and mine too."

She nodded glumly. "Hey what are you talking about, creep?" Arthur said.

"Arthur," Michael began soothingly.

"No," Arthur snapped. "He's threatening my sister, and you're just standing there doing nothing!" He drew a sleek hand gun from a holster at his waist. Oh, boy. This was going to get ugly.

I focused on a single force ring on my finger. "_Forzare_!" Arthur slammed into the wall behind the doorway. I walked up to him, keeping my hand outstretched. I didn't have to, but sometimes, its good to fall into the classical wizard stereotype. I kept a sustained blast of force on him, but he still struggled. I used the energy stored in a second ring. He stopped wriggling.

"Now listen to me, kid. There is magic in the world. To your credit, its hidden, well-hidden, hidden by a veil of death and murder. You see, with magic, anything is possible. I could kill you with a thought. But I won't."

I let my hand fall and the force spell dissipate. Arthur slid to the ground. "I'm a good wizard, Arthur. A good person, more accurately, terrible wizard. See, I don't agree with the White Council, basically the government for wizards. They have rules, seven rules called the Seven Laws of Magic. Break one of them, and they'll send a swarm of wizards armed with magic swords to chop off your head. Don't worry, you can only break them if you can do magic, and I don't think you can. It's possible, though. Your mom can, and your sister can."

"But here's the rub: almost three years ago now, your sister broke one of those seven rules, and nearly lost her head, literally. Luckily, I don't agree with the Council's policy. So I pulled a few strings, and got her off the chopping block. Literally. Well, not actually literally, because the Warden just chops off your head, no block needed. Anyway, I saved your sister."

"So now you think you own her?" Arthur said. I could see he still didn't like me.

"No, I don't own her. I'm her teacher, she's my apprentice. And, for the past three years and two more weeks, I'm her parole officer."

Arthur looked at me blankly.

"Remember how I pulled strings. It wasn't politicking. I suck at that. I bought her a second chance with my own neck."

Arthur looked at me, a new look of respect coming into his eyes, driving off the rage. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Michael said.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

"It's okay, kid. You acted with good intentions, that's the important part. With love in your heart, defending what you…love."

He noticed the pause. "What?"

"You finished a tour in the Army, right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know, get a job, maybe with Dad, otherwise I'd reenlist. Why?"

"I think there might be a job opening, but let's discuss it after diner."

Michael looked both worriedly and with pride at his son. Sanya just looked incredulous.

"Dresden, are you sure?"

"You saw him. I blasted him with something he knew nothing about, something he never saw coming, something he didn't understand, something that should of held him flat, and what does he do? He keeps fighting, keeps trying, with nothing but love and concern for others in his heart. What better requirement could I have? Does he have to be of royal linage? That was my guess, right? Well, he has it, through Michael. I'd say he's perfect for the job."

"So why are we discussing it after dinner, instead of you making an offer now?" Arthur asked.

"Because I don't want your mother to poison me or stab me in the back with the carving knife," I said.

Arthur laughed. "That sounds like Mom."


	4. Chapter 4

The door bell rang. "Ah, that must be our unknown guest," Michael said. "The Fellowship of St. Guiles asked me to help them put up one of their operatives who's coming to Chicago for a while, until she can get an apartment. Sanya, Dresden, will you see them in?"

From his explanation, I knew choosing me and Sanya was more than just an honor guard choice. The Carpenter house had been granted special protection by Raphael himself. Nothing could get in by any means unless it was invited, but opening the door could be seen as an invitation, depending on what it was. So I was there to see that it was indeed a Red Court vampire, and Sanya was there to check on its holy seals. We didn't want to let one of those monsters loose in here.

As we walked to the front door, Sanya closed his eyes. I knew he was sensing for the aura of the marks. I pulled out an empty snow globe and concentrated on it, closing my eyes. Slowly the image of the Carpenter house formed inside the globe.

It was a new trick I picked up, after my experience with omniscience on Demonreach island. I had deduced, correctly, as it turned out, that if I was familiar enough with a place, I could produce a certain level of omniscience through what was essentially backwards tracking. This spell dealt with auras, specifically the auras that surrounded people and the supernatural.

There were several glowing dots in different parts of the house. There was a cluster of yellow dots with a single blue one in the dinning room. Those were Charity and the kids as the yellow dots, with Molly as the blue one. Another blue dot, mine, was in the entrance hall, along side a bright golden dot that I had never seen with this spell before. That must have been Sanya. I noticed with a pang that Michael's dot, showing him moving slowly from the living room to the dinning room was pure yellow. His days as a Knight were over.

But more disturbing were the two red dots outside the door. Two of them. The Order had only sent one. Sanya moved to open the door. "Sanya, there are two of them out there."

"I know, Harry," he said. "I'm sorry."

I should have hit him right then and there. But I didn't, and he opened the door to reveal a woman I hadn't seen in over half a decade. Susan. She looked as beautiful as ever, the tips of holy demon-binding tattoos that rose past her blood red scarf adding rather than subtracting from her looks. She was dressed in a red overcoat. She held hands with a similarly dressed child, a child who looked a lot like her, and like…me.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "It's been so long. I don't think you've been introduced to your daughter. This is Lucy."


	5. Chapter 5

Apparently, the Carpenters had a Thanksgiving tradition. They would stand in a circle with their guests, holding hands, say grace, and then each one would say aloud a few things they were grateful for. I had never been good at that sort of thing, but when I opened my numb mouth and said, " I am grateful for seeing Susan again, and meeting my daughter Lucy," it went over very well, was taken as a very good thing to be thankful for, and totally masked the fact that I was still in complete and utter shock.

Then we had dinner, and my mind was overwhelmed by the myriad of wonderful flavors that was Charity's Thanksgiving feast. We all ate until we were stuffed, and yet there was still plenty of food on the platters and in the bowls. Even the gravy was only half empty.

"Charity," I said. "You didn't get one of those tricks with bread and fishes, only for everything did you?"

"_No, she did not,_" a voice boomed. I turned and literally saw an angel. He stood literally seven and a half feet tall, dressed in a sky blue robe, and had what appeared to be a solid gold trumpet tucked under his arm. Most of us acted with surprise or alarm. Sanya calmly pulled out a chair between him and Michael, who gestured to the empty chair with "Have a seat if you're not in a rush, Gabriel."

I shrugged. "I would have expected Uriel. He keeps showing up to help out." Surprisingly, the archangel stuck his fingers in his ears and actually belted out in heavenly tones, "La-la-la-la, I can't hear you."

"So why are you here?"

"To answer a request of Sanya's," the angel said, again melodiously. "The answer is…I can't tell you. That is beyond what I can pass along. However, a moment of opportunity is at hand. To learn more, you must go back to the wisdom of the ancient Greeks."

He turned around and walked out of the room. He would be gone if any of us tried to look for him.

"Was that actually an angel?" Arthur breathed.

"Yep," I said, "In the…feathers. Charity, excellent meal, could I beg you for some coffee?"

That woke Charity up from the stupor that had occurred in the angel's presence. She quickly herded everyone through the dessert course. When it was done, Sanya excused himself and got up from the table. "Dresden, I'm going to go know. Thank you for the ride here."

"Don't you need a ride?" Arthur asked. Just then the door bell rang, and we could hear Father Forthill's voice from outside the door, "My car broke down outside. Who needs a ride?" Sanya and Michael exchanged a smile.

I nudged Arthur. "That's one of the perks of my job offering."


	6. Chapter 6

Later, he and I were back in the sitting room with Michael. Molly and Charity were packing the leftovers, and I assumed having a mother-daughter bonding talk. Daniel was in the adjoining living room, looking after the younger children who were playing around. I saw my namesake, little Harry, flipping through a book almost as big as he was. The three of us were sipping coffee.

"So what's this job offer?" Arthur asked me.

I took a deep pull of coffee. "Arthur, what do you know about what your father used to do before his injuries, other than construction."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. Coach baseball, pray."

"I used to be part of an ancient order, known as the Knights of the Cross."

I held up three fingers. "Three knights. Wielding three swords. Containing the three nails of the Crucifixion. They were formed to fight a group of demons who joined with humans, know as the Knights of the Blackened Denarii, or Denarians, for short. The battle has waxed and waned for both sides, but now we're at a critical point. About five years ago, a Knight of the Cross named Shiro was murdered by the Denarians. He gave his blade _Fidelacchius _with me for safe keeping.

When your father was injured to the point of not being able to continue with his duties, he did the same. So now I am tasked with distributing two holy blades to warriors who will defend mankind. And I'd rather do it before the last living Knight, Sanya, who you meet today, dies.

So here is my job offer: pick up your father's sword, and become the Knight of Love in his stead. The position has a lot of duties, and a lot of perks. I don't know them all, you would have to ask your father, but I do know this. It won't be easy, it will probably get you killed eventually, and it will certainly hurt. Shiro was tortured to death to save me. I leave you some time to think about it."

Arthur looked pensive. "What should I do, Dad?"

Michael looked at his son, an expression of love on his face. "I wish I could tell you, son. But I can't. This one, you'll have to find on your own, within yourself."

"What can I do as a Knight? I'm assuming that some of the perks mentioned are abilities."

"I can't tell you," Michael said. "It's based on faith, so you'll have to discover how the abilities work on your own."

Arthur looked at me. "I don't know either, but I do know what form they take. Firstly, you have sort of a divine enabling field around you when you're answering the call to serve. Your car will run on an insanely low tank of gas, difficulties resolve themselves, that kind of thing. You saw it today, or at least heard it, with Father Forthill.

It's not the first time his car has broken down in front of this house, and he knows it won't start until he takes a Knight where he needs to go. You also have protection and attack against creatures of evil, which exist as sure as magic does. I've seen your father burn vampires with his bare hands. Your sword also has great abilities against creatures of evil, and fairies too, although that may just be the iron. But its greatest attribute is as a leveler. It essentially removes magic power from the equation, and makes it a battle of faith, will, and resolve instead."

Arthur bowed his head for a moment, then looked up at me. "I'm in."

I looked at Michael. "Have him kneel then knight him. Then say something. That's it."

Arthur kneeled. I drew _Amoracchius_, and tapped him on both shoulders. Then I transferred my hold to the guard. "Hold onto the sword," I said. He complied. "_Amoracchius_ is again wielded by a Carpenter. Excalibur is once again wielded by an Arthur. Long live Love. Rise a Knight of the Cross."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good job," Michael told me later. Arthur was still staring at _Amoracchius_.

"I'm just glad I only have to do it one more time."

We sat in silence, drinking our coffee. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Michael asked.

"Have faith," I said jokingly. "But I'll keep an eye out for him all the same."

Michael nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

We heard Michael's big grandfather clock strike eleven. In the other room, I saw Molly get up, to the howls of protest from her siblings. "We never get to see you! Come on, big sis!" I saw a look of regret flash on her face. I got up and crossed to the doorway. "Molly," I said. She looked up at me. "You don't have school tomorrow, right?" She nodded. "You can stay for the weekend, if you'd like." The triumphant cry of her siblings blocked out whatever response she might have had.

I turned around and walked back into the living room, only to discover that Susan was now sitting in my seat. "Hello, Harry," she said. "Hey, long time, no see. What's up? How are you doing?"

"Good," she said. "I'm here…well, actually, I'm here for two reasons. The first is for Sanya."

"Sanya?"

"Yes, about a month ago he asked the Fellowship if we could send one of our operatives to help him with a mission. Apparently, some of the Blackened Denari have fallen into the hands of the Red Court aristocracy."

"That's not good. What else?"

"Its about Lucy," she said gesturing to the child. "She's your daughter too, so I thought you should have a say. Her birthday is in two months. She'll turn seven, which is the youngest the Fellowship will mark her. Its…painful."

From what I knew about vampire urges from Thomas, that was a gross understatement.

"I don't know if I should let them, if I should wait…be if we do…" If she waited, Lucy could drink a human's life blood, and become a full Red Court vampire.

"I say go for it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Besides, I had a crappy childhood, and I turned out okay. Right?"

Then my mind did a double take. "Wait, she's not bound? Susan, are you crazy, bringing her in here, with all the children? If she…"

"She hasn't left my sight, Harry. It's okay."

I sighed. "Why don't you two come spend the night with me?"

Susan smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Alright."

"Mommy," the little vampire girl next to Susan said. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep."

Susan looked at me. "Soon, honey," I said. "We're going to go now."

I said goodbye to Michael, Charity and Molly, and we left. It was a quiet drive. I was busy thinking two thoughts the entire time: Susan's back, and I'm a father.


End file.
